


Camp Cretaceous

by StannisIsTheOneTrueKing



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Already on FFN for a few months now bringing here, F/F, F/M, Season 2 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing/pseuds/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing
Summary: Camp Cretaceous. Not the same as season 2 now thanks trailer, but will be fun.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

"Hundreds dead and thousands injured after terror at Jurassic World!"

"New genetic creation breaks free and slaughters dozens!"

"Is this the end of the Dinosaur themed park?"

"The list of the deceased includes Darius Bowman, Yasmina Fadoula, Sammy Gutierrez, Ben Pincus, Brooklynn, and Kenji Kon, the first campers at the new Camp Cretaceous."

"Families call for the repatriation of the children's bodies, but with their resting place unknown, it is unlikely."

/

"Kenji, where are you?" Sammy asked as the two of them stalked through the jungle. They had been alone on the island for several months now, alone, but for the dinosaurs, and they were working as a unit.

"I'm over here!" Kenji called. "Got a few bits of fruit over here."

"We need to get back to the others before it's too late. Those Raptors and that T-Rex are still out here somewhere." Sammy said, as the two of them hurried back to the makeshift camp they had made.

Scavenging supplies from the main park and from, elsewhere, the kids had managed to erect themselves a defensible position inside the park, not too far away from the ferry docks. Comms couldn't reach the mainland, and there was no use for them beyond that, apart from communicating with their bi-weekly foraging parties.

"We're almost there." Kenji said into his walkie-talkie, as Brooklynn confirmed they had heard and was heading to open the gate.

Suddenly, a roar could be heard from behind, casting an eye back, they could see a large, lumbering mass heading towards them.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Sammy screamed, as another loud roar came from the dinosaur, as it advanced towards them.

"We're working on it!" Brooklynn called to her, as they pounded on the gate, turning, the dinosaur moved into view. A Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"Don't. Move." Darius said, sighting the beast. "T-Rex works on movement. If you both stay completely still, it might wander off."

"Might?" Kenji asked, freaking out.

"Yeah, it's all I can promise. They can run fast. If we opened the gates right now, it would reach you before it's open." Darius said to them through the walkie-talkie.

"What do we do?" Sammy cried.

"Stay still. It will leave, I know it." Darius promised her, the T-Rex lumbered towards the gates, stopping before it reached the two of them, and roaring. Sammy and Kenji shook and closed their eyes as the beast roared.

A rustling came from the treeline, seeing a small dinosaur darting away, the T-Rex turned and roared, chasing after it. After waiting for it to disappear into the overgrowth, Darius and Brooklynn opened the gate, allowing the two to slip inside.

"That dinosaur almost had us!" Kenji raged as soon as the gate was closed again, rounding on Brooklynn and Darius.

"We just saved your life, again." Darius told him, staring the older boy down. "Now come on, let's get inside back with Yas and let's see what the two of you managed to get."

"About that, we don't have much at all." Sammy said as they headed inside.

"Yeah, I think we picked this area bare." Darius admitted sadly. "We may need to look at moving further into the island, or sending larger groups to go inland and spend longer away to get more food." He admitted.

"What happened?" Yas asked as they entered the main room, her face concerned. Her leg had started to heal well, and she was almost ready to walk unaided, but running would still be a while away.

"Run in with a T-Rex." Sammy told her. "Apart from the almost being eaten part, pretty cool!"

"Only you could find that cool." Yas shook her head fondly.

After the rocky start between all the campers, surviving numerous near death experiences had bonded them all in a way that any other camp trip never would have. Even Yas, as introverted as she had been at the beginning, was now happy to talk and socialise with the others.

"Darius would too!" Sammy protested, as Darius shook his head.

"Nah, I'd marvel at the T-Rex, but I wouldn't find it pretty cool to run from it." Darius joked with her, as Sammy pouted.

"Oh. Shush." Sammy said, going red in the face, seeing this, Yas stood up and hobbled to her, wrapping her in a hug, which Sammy returned. Darius moved over to the two of them and threw his arms around them as well, Kenji and Brooklynn, stood over at the corner, came over as well, and for a moment, the five campers stood in a group hug, thankful for each other and for surviving another day on the hellish island.

As the sun began to set, the group got to work on their nightly routine, taking shifts to watch the perimeter with any weapons as their disposal. Most of the dinosaurs wouldn't come here, or were herbivores, but there was still one of two dangerous predators, the T-Rex had come by earlier, and could be near. The raptor, Blue, hadn't been seen in a while and Toro could always return if it so wished. They had to be vigilant.

As Kenji and Darius took up their watch, they stared into the vast darkness before them, the forests reaching out for miles ahead of them.

"So, what is the deal anyway between you and Brooklynn?" Kenji asked, smirking as Darius turned bright red.

"What deal? We're just friends."

"Sure, just like Sammy and Yaz are just friends." Kenji said.

"What do you mean?" Darius asked, perplexed, before turning back to staring towards the treeline.

"I'll explain it when you're older, kid." Kenji winked at him, before noticing that Darius wasn't paying attention. "What's wrong?" Kenji asked, going onto the alert straight away.

"The treeline, look, it's moving, something is moving out there, and it's coming towards us." Darius told him.

"Get ready." Kenji said, grabbing a spear that they had created from some nearby trees, Darius grabbing his own. Watching towards the treeline, they saw two figures approaching, one on four legs, and another on two.

Looking at one another in shock, Darius and Kenji said the same thing at once.

"Ben?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how this fandom is so harmonious with ships. Kenji/Ben, Brooklynn/Darius and Sammy/Yaz and everyone agrees with that.

"Ben? Is that you?" Kenji asked, shocked.

"Darius? Kenji?" Ben asked, as he and Bumpy approached the gate.

"Ben...How...How are you alive?" Darius questioned him, shocked.

"Hey guys!" Ben called out, looking exhausted yet happy to see the others. "It's been, quite a journey."

"We need to open the gates." Kenji said, heading to the opening and opening them. Darius watched out for other threats as Ben and Bumpy moved inside, Kenji quickly getting the gate closed behind them.

"Thanks guys." Ben beamed, rubbing the back of his head as he stood before Kenji, Bumpy braying as he swung his tail around. They had all grown over the past few months, Ben was almost as tall as Kenji now, looking thinner than he had when they last saw him, but largely not worse for wear, apart from a few bruises and scrapes across his face, arms and legs.

"Ben, what happened? We saw you fall, dude!" Kenji said.

"Ben, are you alright?" Darius asked as he rejoined them.

"I survived the monorail fall. I landed on the jungle floor, the pteradons didn't get me. Bumpy found me and helped me to safety. How have you guys managed to defend here from the Indominus?" Ben asked.

"Ben, the Indominus is dead." Darius told him as Ben gave a relieved sigh.

"How?" Ben asked. "We saw that thing, it could kill us all any time it wanted."

"I don't know the full details." Darius explained. "But we saw marks from its claws on the T-Rex, and the Indominus hasn't been sighted. We've explored most of this side of the island the last few months, we're pretty sure the T-Rex killed it, or at least helped kill it." Darius said.

"How did you guys not get to the ferries?" Ben asked, confused as to how they hadn't managed to escape on the monorail.

"We switched the track, the Monorail took us away from the docks, we managed to get into the tunnels, but we got blocked off, had to face off against Toro. We chased him away and got through the walls, but the ferries had already gone by the time we reached the dock." Kenji informed him.

"You're all here, aren't you?" Ben asked. "You all made it?"

"Yeah, we're all here. The others will be thrilled to see the two of you again, we got separated from Bumpy after the Monorail, we just hoped she was alright." Darius told him.

"She found her way to me, she helped me to safety and we've stuck together ever since, eating berries and other foods we found lying around to survive." Ben told them. "I had given up hope I'd ever find anyone else, but then I saw two people being chased by the T-Rex and decided to follow, just in case they survived."

"Well it's lucky you were in the area." Kenji said as they led Ben towards the makeshift camp.

"Is that the movie theatre?" Ben asked as they headed to it.

"Yeah, we took it and a few of the surrounding buildings over, built some makeshift defences like the walls there, and the gate. Stripping away materials from other buildings means the park is now much closer to the jungle itself as well, which means we can get to resources quicker. Though we've used most of them, we will need to look at moving further towards the jungle and making some accommodation out there." Darius explained.

"Well, I may be able to help there." Ben grinned as they entered, moving into the largest screen, they found the others lying around in the chairs.

"Hey guys, guess what we found!" Kenji called out as they all turned to look, eyes widening in shock as they took in the new arrivals.

"Ben?!" Brooklynn called out, stunned.

"Ben!" Sammy cheered.

"Ben, you're alright?" Yaz asked, overjoyed.

"Hey everyone." Ben waved as they all crowed around him.

"Bumpy!" Yaz said, seeing the baby dinosaur with them. "You found Ben?"

"Yeah, he saved my life, helped me to safety." Ben told the assorted group.

"Not such a dumb dinosaur after all." Kenji remarked.

"Erm, guys?" Sammy asked, eyes widening as she remembered some terrible fact. "Whose watching the gate?"

They all turned, terrified at the sound of a loud thud where the gates were outside, and a low, terrible roar.

"Is that…?" Kenji asked.

"Sounds like it..." Brooklynn stated.

"Tyrannosaurus Rex." Darius gulped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! For anyone who doesn’t celebrate the holiday, happy December 25th and a very Happy New Year! Likely won’t be updating again for a few weeks, busy most of this week and will be feeling sorry for myself next week, dental appointment for a tooth removal on NYE and guess what two of my biggest phobias are? Dentists and needles! Fun.

“How do we get past that thing?” Kenji asked as they looked out of the foyer windows to see the T-Rex pacing nearby. Fortunately for the kids, it had yet to notice them.

“I’m not sure. We can’t outrun it, but it does work based on movement.” Darius explained. “Maybe if we’re careful about it, we can get past it and into the jungle.”

“What if it sees us?” Sammy asked.

“I’m not sure. If it sees us, I’m not sure what we can do against it.” Darius admitted. “We’ve got no weapons, it can outrun us and it’s jaws are wide enough to swallow us basically whole.”

“How do we do this then?” Yas asked.

“We’ve got to go slow. Don’t make any sudden moves. Make little to no noise when we can.” Darius tells them all.

“We know how to keep silent.” Ben informed him with a determined look.

“Well, let’s go outsmart a T-Rex I guess.” Brooklynn said as they crept over to the doors, slowly opening them, they saw that the T-Rex was now poking its head further down the road, roaring as it took long sniffs of the area.

“It can smell us.” Kenji moaned softly.

“It can smell where we were.” Darius whispered. “If we move steadily, we can be away before it thinks to head back over this way.”

As they sneaked further towards the now open gates, and the relative safety of the beyond, they didn’t notice the crushed plastic cup on the floor before them, Sammy stepping on it, a crinkling sound ringing out as they looked between each other in horror.

Looking over towards the Rex, they saw it pull its head into the air and turn, before noticing them.

“What do we do?” Yas asked.

“Stay completely still.” Darius told them. “If we do, it might not come over still.”

“What do you mean, completely still? It will kill us, Darius!” Kenji protested out of the corner of his mouth.

“If you move, it definitely will. If we stay still, it might ignore us.”

Bumpy decided at that very moment to give off a growl and begin plodding away again, despite Ben pleading with Bumpy to stop and the T-Rex gave a roar.

“RUN!” Darius yelled, as they all began to sprint, the T-Rex roaring again before beginning to chase them, the ground shaking with every thud as it raced after them.

It was fast, but with little distance to cover for them, they managed to race through the remains of the gates and beyond, everyone rushing to either side and crouching down as the T-Rex followed, charging past them with another roar as it raced towards the treeline, determined to hunt them down. As it passed, Darius gestured to the others that they needed to head back inside their compound.

Heading back inside, they raced back towards the theatre, moving inside again.

“What do we do now?” Ben asked.

“We wait. Chances are the T-Rex won’t return here, at least not right away. Once we’re sure it’s headed elsewhere, we make a break for the jungle. You said you had a way to help us with resources further inland?” Darius asked, turning to Ben again.

“Oh, yeah. Me and Bumpy, we made a little nest for ourselves. The ruins of the old park aren’t too far away, maybe a day on foot? It’s not the best, and the technology is all from the 90’s, even if most of it doesn’t work, but it’s better than nothing, it’s still reasonably together and has shelter from the outside, and more importantly, other dinosaurs.”

“What are we waiting for?” Brooklynn asked. “A chance to unbox the secrets of the old park? It’ll make a great interview piece one day when we’re rescued.”

“Do you think we will be? Rescued, that is?” Sammy asked hesitantly. “We’ve been here for a few months now, and nobody has come back here.”

“I’m sure they’re on their way for us as we speak.” Yas tried to reassure Sammy. “For now though, let’s head to the old park.”

/

“Roxie, what is the plan this time?” Dave asked as they met up once again outside the US Embassy in Costa Rica.

“Same as before really, tell them we need to get a boat back to the island, just ask for a few men, a few guns, and go. We know that the worst dinos are gone, it shouldn’t be too dangerous to get back and find the kids. They’re alive, I know it.”

“I’m with you, but what can we say to convince them this time? They’ve ignored us every time before, they even threatened to deport us last time.”

“We remind them of who the kids are and what saving them will do for their careers. Especially focus on Yas, Kenji and Brooklynn, Saving those kids, that’s a ticket upwards politically.” Roxie informed Dave. “We just need to appeal to their own egos.”

“Are you sure that’ll work?” Dave asked, dubious.

“Well, political advancement promises should work, if not, we can always say how Kenji’s father will bankroll it and we can use the positive press to attack them in particular, ending any political advancement. They’ll help us, I know they will.” Roxie told him. “Let me talk though, you might be the US citizen out of the two of us but I get the point across better.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Dave agreed with her and let her lead on as they headed to the Embassy once again.

/

“So, where is the old park?” Brooklynn asked, sliding up to Darius as they walked through the dense jungle, keeping an eye out for any dinosaurs.

“It’s a bit further ahead. Honestly, I never thought I’d get to see it. Doctor Grant, a hero of mine, he was the one who had to fight through the dinosaurs and escape and save the others who were with him from the dinosaurs.”

“Wow, a top ten place for you eh, Dino-Nerd?” Brooklynn teased him, bumping his shoulder gently.

“Who knows, maybe they’ll be some old video recorders for you to vlog with, Superstar.” Darius joked back to her.

“Don’t even joke about that, I’d kill to be able to make a video now just something like my old normal life. Especially if we could broadcast it out. Wait, do you think the old park will have any communications?” Brooklynn asked, suddenly perking up.

“I’d like to think it did, but with how old anything would be, and the events that happened at the park at the time, I really don’t think so.” Darius admitted sadly.

“Guys!” Ben called from up ahead. “We’re here!”

Approaching through the foliage ahead of them, they all looked up to see a vine covered building up ahead, heading up the stairs, then walked into a giant antechamber, with a fading banner lying by their feet.

“When dinosaurs ruled the world. Huh.” Kenji said at the sight of it.

“Where do we go?” Sammy asked Ben. “You know the place.”

“There should be some food over in the kitchens.” Ben said, leading them all towards the kitchens, as they entered it, they split up, heading to ransack anything left in the cupboards. As they searched, they all suddenly froze.

“Guys, do you hear that?” Ben asked, terror in his voice.

“That’s a cry for help.” Darius whispered. “Raptors.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids plan as Roxie and Dave get a new ally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this taking so long, had memory stick issues, it corrupted and wiped it, I blew that off, rewrote it even better, finally decided to post it last night, internet down, go to do it today instead, “File corrupted” and “File not found” awaited me. TWICE IT DELETED THIS. ARGGHHHH! 
> 
> I probably won’t update this again before season 2 drops, or at least only once more. Will continue this though afterwards, even if I borrow some influence from it.

“What do we do?” Kenji whispered to Darius and Ben as they ducked down behind a counter, the door a few rows away from them.

“Keep low, keep quiet.” Darius murmured. “I’ll try get the others attention. You two, move to the door, slowly, and get out.”

“What if there are other raptors out there?” Ben worried.

“There might be.” Darius admitted. “But I think we should be alright, as long as we’re quick.”

“Alright.” Kenji nodded, Ben sighing as he too agreed. The two of them slowly began to crawl away as they heard a thud above them, the raptor repeating its calls as it took a deep inhale, searching for the scent it had picked up beforehand.

“What do we do?” Brooklynn asked the other two as they stared at the open door. They had ended further away than the boys had to the exit and knew the raptor stood between them and it.

“We need to get out of here.” Sammy said, eyes darting around as she began to panic.

“How do we do that?” Yas hissed.

“Over here.” Darius waved to them as another cry came, the raptor moving above them, its claws scraping against the steel. Darius grabbed a ladle and threw it, clanking as it hit the far wall, the raptor head shot up and it screeched, jumping over, as the others slowly edged to the door and rushed through it.

As Darius stood up, he saw the raptor jerk its head around, snarling, as he took in the blue shade of its scales, noting it was the same raptor from his first night in camp. Quickly, he slammed the door shut as it screeched at him, hearing it clawing at the door as he ran.

“Where do we go now?” Kenji asked, as everyone caught their breath.

Looking around, Ben had an idea.

“Say, what about the mountain top? Close to the North coast, good view of the surrounding jungle, could be ideal.” Ben suggested as Darius nodded.

“As good a place as anywhere.”

/

“I’m sorry, I really am, but like I’ve told you before, we can’t do anything to help you. These children were listed as deceased on the official records, and with the time that has past, the President or anyone else with the authority to launch an expedition to the island will not do so. There are more pressing issues domestically, without possibly angering our friends here in Costa Rica. The island is in their territorial waters, you would need to approach the Costa Rican government for any actions. I’m sorry, but I am rather busy. If you’ll excuse me.” The tired ambassadors aide told Roxie and Dave, who fumed at the dismissal but nevertheless left.

“What do we do now?” Dave asked as they got into the sweltering Costa Rican afternoon once again. “That’s every avenue we’ve tried.”

“Not every avenue.” Roxie mused, eyes lighting up with an idea. “Now be quiet, I need to make a phone call.” She said, putting a finger on Dave’s lips before he could interject.

/

“How much further is it up this stupid mountain anyway?” Brooklynn asked as they struggled up the hill, walking besides Sammy and Yas, who was using her cattle prod staff as a walking stick still up the hill.

“Not too much further.” Ben cheerfully called from just behind her. “Bumpy and I are enjoying the chance to stretch our legs without the risk of being ambushed for once. Can see any dinosaurs coming towards us from here.”

“That’s supposed to make me feel better?” Brooklynn asked herself.

“Just think of how impressed Darius will be if you get to the mountain top first.” Yas teased her as Brooklynn flushed, looking at Darius leading the way at the front.

“It’s not like that!” Brooklynn protested, despite it all, she picked up the pace, pulling ahead of Sammy and Yas, who both grinned at her retreating back.

“So, how much further, for real?” Kenji called from the back.

“Nearly to the top!” Darius shouted to him. “I’d say we could be up there in about ten minutes or so, when we get there, we need to make a camp as soon as we can and decide who will take the first watch.”

“We will!” Sammy said, pointing to herself and Yas, who opened her mouth to object, when the others spoke out in agreement, silencing her protests.

/

“Thanks for seeing us on such short notice.” Roxie said as she and Dave took a seat behind a desk in an office still being furnished, interns rushing around to set up computers.

“Anything I can do to help you guys, I will. What can I do for you?” Claire Dearing asked her two former employees.

“I’ll cut straight to the point.” Roxie said with a smile. “We believe the kids are still alive and would like your help to get to the island to find them.”

“Wait, what?” Claire asked, shocked.

“We need to get back to the island.” Roxie reiterated.

“You know what you’re asking is impossible, right?” Claire asked her.

“If anyone can get there, it would be you.” Dave piped up as Claire turned to him.

“I don’t have that pull anymore, I’m not even with Misrani’s company anymore. I wish I could help you two, I really do, but I can’t manage that.”

“Wait, Kenji’s father could do it. Do you have a contact for him?” Roxie asked, desperately.

“I really don’t think I can help you-” Claire began.

“Please, Claire! What if it were your nephews still on the island?” Roxie asked, noticing the photos of the two boys on Claire’s desk. Claire cast her eyes to the photos, remembering how her sister had banned her from ever even seeing the two boys again, and her heart hurt at that.

“Fine.” Claire said after a long moment. “I’ll give you his contact information.”

/

“So, can we talk?” Sammy asked Yas as the two of them sat around their campfire, Yas holding onto her cattle prod, ready to attack if any dinosaurs wandered too close.

“What is it, Sammy?” Yas asked, refusing to look at her.

“Why do you still do all you can not to look at me?” Sammy asked her sadly. “It’s been months, I apologised, Yas, truly, I didn’t want to hurt you, I mean it, I never meant to hurt you at all.”

“Well lying to me really showed you wanted to make me happy and trust me, didn’t it?” Yas spat at her. She had bottled this up for months, for the sake of their safety, she had kept her silence, but now, left alone, relatively safe, she had to let it all out.

“Yas, please, I told you all about it. I’m sorry, I never wanted to lie, especially once we became friends.” Sammy protested.

“I never had a friend before you, Sammy.” Yas admitted, still refusing to look at the other girl. “You showed me why I was right to be like that.”

Sammy stood at that and headed away, causing Yas to turn to her.

“Where are you going?”

“I need the toilet, but don’t worry, I’ll try not to annoy you!” Sammy cried, heading off.

Yas saw her retreating form head to the treeline and felt bad. Sure, she had needed to get all of that out, but it had been a while, and Sammy had saved her more times than she could count. Maybe it was time to fully let it go, clearly Sammy viewed her as a friend, truly did.

‘Part of me wishes it was more.’ Yas thought, cheeks flaming.

After a few minutes, she realised Sammy had yet to return, getting to her feet, she headed towards where Sammy had gone, cattle prod in hand. Getting to the trees, she quietly called out for Sammy, with no reply. Turning towards the camp once more, she heard a twig snap behind her, swinging around, activating her prod, she jabbed forward at the approaching creature, only to cry out in shock as she saw Sammy hit the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, the novelizations for Camp Cretaceous, the third volume releases on June 1st...so maybe a season 3 in late May?


End file.
